Love can be difficult
by Akagi- HS
Summary: Love between two men har not easy ro accept. GrimmIchi Yaoi!


Okey so I figured I would upload a real first chapter and for notification I am really sorry if there are any spelling and grammars mistakes I bet it is. I'm Norwegian and have dyslexia so I try my best.

"NOOOO!" Ichigo yelled out with all is strength, emptying his lungs for air.

Don't, pleas don't, I can't live without him. The teen heard the words in his mind, but was unable to speak them out loud. He looked around on all the shinigamis who where gathered around the execution ground .Tears forcing itself upon the orange haired boy's eyes. "Pleas don't," he heard himself muttered "pleas don't kill him!"

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other. Soul society had found out about there relationship and immediately had taken action, they arrested both of the man. Then they gave Grimmjow death sentence even though Ichigo was set free.

Grimmjow had never seen his lover so weak before, his body was shivering and his face was drained by tears. He swallowed hard, was this really the end? Was there nothing more to come? would he never be able to be with his Ichi again?

"What did you say!?" someone said with a harsh voice. Ichigo snapped his head around to see the man who had spoken, there he stood, one of his best friends Renji Abarai. "I can't live without him, I love him" the teenager said with a raspy voice. "Ichigo don't you understand? This man has brainwashed you."

"I have not!" the group of shinigamis turned their attention to the rather weak arrancer, his voice was hoarse but still clear. "I love him, I know Hollows are not supposed to feel such feelings but I really love him."

Ichigo could not believe this, brainwashed did they actually consider such a crazy thing? It's insane! Grimmjow was even willing to fight side by side with soul society against Aizen and the espada .Only if someone would understand this instead of jumping to conclusions as brainwash and ambushes. Ichigo looked at Rukia she was suppose to be his best friend, but she did nothing like everybody else they just stood their. The boy was happy Uryu, Chad, and Orehime did not know anything about this they where in karakura town in the real world he would not bare being neglected by more friends today.

I can't hold back anymore Grimmjow thought to himself, as tears started to make their escape crushing his last pride. The sexta espada was standing and crying was that not enough evidence for those fucking bastards could they maybe try to even consider that he actually loved that damned shinigami brat.

It was a rare sight to see two men standing few meters apart crying and begging for their destiny not to be carried on. It was quiet no one said anything. The silence was not peaceful but uncomfortable and tense, the person to break this silence was actually captain Kuicki he directed himself towards "captain Yamamoto, maybe we should re-evaluate our decision?"

What? What was going on, the teen thought. Was this really happening? Byakua stood up for him and Grimmjow? We are talking about the man who never wants to go against Soul society laws. Maybe it wasn't a law saying anything about a Arrancar and a substitution shinigami could be involved with each other?

Yamamoto sulked the old man was tired of this rubbish, he turned around and babbled something about a meeting including the captains and vice captains non did actually pay attention. He passed Grimmjow and the group who watched over him the old man raised his attention to one off the guards "just to wait here with the prisoner until further notice" the guard nodded as reply. After that every captains and vice captains followed after Yamamoto.

Could this be true? Ichigo thought, did they stand a change he looked at Byakuya back he could still not believe it, that he stood up for him and Grimm.

Now only Rukia, Grimmjow, Ichigo and the guards was to be found on the execution ground.

The teen walked up to Grimmjow, the tears had stopped falling from the men's eyes. Ichigo smiled thinking that everything will be solved now. Grimmjow looked down, "do you think they will..." he cut the sentence off there he didn't want to continue on what he was saying, he wans't able too. What if they did not change the judge? The arrancar just really wanted to get out of here, and to be with Ichigo. Grimmjow looked around then at the shinigami girl what was here name again? Ruki ore something like that.

"I hope so" the teen said without a shadow of a doubt.

"I hope so too"

the shinigami girl took a step forward, then she looked at her friend then at his so called lover. Ichigo sulked in relief, it had sounded like Rukie really meant it.

A little while afterwards a shinigami Ichigo did not know came back and gave a massage to the guards, from the first captain. Apparently he and his lover were going to be escorted to the head

quarter of the first division too know their new fate. While walking down from the execution ground

Ichigo started think about Rukia, she had actually said that she hoped that everything would besolved for them. Ichigo walked side by side with Grimmjow. ohh… what he would give so they could be able to hold hands right now.

* * *

This was too good to be true! Grimmjow was not to be executed, in fact he could come with Ichigo to the real world, tonight after their sealed his powers. That was the hitch, his lover would get sealed up 60% of his power in case the arrancar was not on their side after all. Ichigo was just so happy, he chuckled of the look on Grimmjow's face he was probably pissed of with that sealing part.

* * *

Grimmjow scowled he could not believe this, they where actually sealing parts of his powers away. Well he had to admit it was better then being killed, but now he rally would become weaker then his Ichi, crap that sucks. The man sighed.

Grimmjow and Ichigo was headed to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab, he was the one who where going to do the job on the Arracar.

15 hours later a annoyed Grimmjow and a tired Ichigo was standing in front of the gate to the real world, saying goodbye to soul society for now. They had decided to leave the badass espada in kurosaki's care, not that the boy was troubled about that part. Since then Grimmjow could come with him and they could be together. Soul society was probably to scared that Grimmjow was a spy, that they didn't want to have him in Seireitei.

The orange haired teen did not how to say bye, this people had almost killed his beloved Grimmi. It was only two persons he would say goodbye to. Ichigo looked at Rukia and smiled she smiled back. Then Ichigo walked up to the 6th Division captain "thanks Byakuya" he said. The elder man looked at the teen and smiled softly "No big deal."

"He?"

what the fuck? ichigo thought. Byakuya smiling and speaking in so no formal term, no big deal! Okay where's Rukia's older brother, and who is this man? Ichigo turned around facing Grimmjow "let's go" he instructed. The two men entered the gate walking slowly to the other side.

"what will happen now?" the eldest man asked.

"I don't really know, maybe we should talk to Urahara and get you a Gigai."

"Gigai?"

Ichigo thought it over, how to explain what a gigai was? honestly he did not fully know himself "you could say it's a body you can go into then people can se you and all, it's like you become a human again."

"ohh…You mean you want me to live a new life in the world of the living?"

Ichigo glanced at his lover, Grimmjow was looking down on the ground with a doubtful look.

"I want you to live a life with me" the teen stated.

Ichigo captured his lover's hand they walked alone hand in hand finally ichigo thought just the way he wanted too many hours ago.

The arrancar stared at him then smiled "so now I am your perfect little boyfriend ore something?" he said teasingly.

They both started laughing in joy, but Ichigo could yet not shake this uneasy feeling off. After all it was not a happy ever after ending, he still had friends in karakura town that did not know about him and Grimm and what would his dad say. He could absolute not tell his old man about his relationship after all he was just a teenager and he was not mature enough too be able to see the disappointment in his fathers eyes. As long as Ichigo could remember old Kurosaki always said to him that one day he would find the perfect women and marry her, her as in she not him. What can he do? His father would be so shameful knowing his son was with a man. After all Japan was not that tolerance as some other countries.

* * *

OMG! I can't believe it finally I'm finished I think I have rewritten this chapter three times ore more so I hope it don't suck!

And pleas review so I know what people mean about the story.

I'm sitting here and hoping non mistakes has slipped by.


End file.
